


Время и Пространство

by LaVpaki_Fiish



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday, Dancing, Domestic, Drinking, F/F, Kissing, Vulnerability, underage memories, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, это больше Сандра и Джоди
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVpaki_Fiish/pseuds/LaVpaki_Fiish
Summary: No more nice birthday memories. But it was fine. Villanelle liked celebrating other people’s birthday more anyway. She’d make silly surprises, order huge cakes, and sing funny songs. And sometimes Konstantin would like it, sometimes not. Sometimes she’d kill someone on their birthday just to be able to party a bit. It was tricky though, most of the parties were dull and posh, so she mostly just did her job and left.That day was different though. Because today, finally, she decided to visit Eve.As a treat.
Relationships: Anna Leonova/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Время и Пространство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time and space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993953) by [underwoodblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwoodblood/pseuds/underwoodblood). 



Это был день рождения Вилланель. Двадцать восьмой день рождения и именно поэтому она решила заплести волосы в две голландские косы. Ее всегда раздражало заплетать себя самостоятельно, использовать два зеркала и все такое. Гораздо приятнее просто сидеть и чувствовать, как кто-то заботится о тебе и твоих волосах. Но она так же не хотела идти в парикмахерскую, это заняло бы слишком много времени и, в конце концов, она сама умела мастерски плести. Так что она заплела свои волосы и надела свое самое голубое, самое красивое и комфортное платье Molly Goddard, что смогла найти.

Обычно она не празднует свой день рождения. Тем более никто не помнит об этом дне. Даша всегда говорит, что дни рождения бесполезны, Константин всегда слишком занят, чтобы отпраздновать с ней и чем-то заняться. К тому же, это уже не важно. Они оба исчезли и никак не могли испортить ее день рождения.

Последний раз она действительно праздновала свой день рождения еще с Анной, так что это было очень и очень давно. Это было в четверг. Легко запомнить, потому что по четвергам Вилланель, точнее, Оксана, занималась с Дашей. В тот день она на занятиях не появилась. На следующий день, когда ей следовало сделать сотню отжиманий, она несколько пожалела об этом. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Анна сделала для нее торт «Птичье молоко» и принесла его в школу со свечками и всем прилагающимся. Оксана знала, что та никогда и ни для кого так не делала, так что чувствовала себя действительно особенной. Легко почувствовать себя уникальной и особенной, когда Анна делает такие милые вещи как надпись «С днем рождения» с сердечками на верхушке торта. Когда они ели этот торт в пустом классе, Анна знала, что торт Оксана может получить и в любой другой день. И тогда, после того, что Вилланель может назвать лучшей вечеринкой в честь дня рождения, что у нее была, у них было свое собственное афтерпати в квартире Анны.

И восхитительный секс на кресле в ее комнате.

На этом все, больше никаких приятных воспоминаний, связанных с днем рождения. Но ее это устраивало. Все равно ей больше нравилось праздновать дни рождения других людей. Делать глупые сюрпризы, заказывать огромные торты, петь веселые песни. Иногда Константину это даже нравилось. А иногда она предпочитала убить кого-то на их собственной вечеринке просто чтобы хоть немного развлечься. Это было нелегко, потому что большинство вечеринок были шикарными, но скучным, так что она просто делала свою работу и уходила.

Если подумать, этот день был другим. Потому что сегодня она, наконец, решила навестить Еву.

И развлечься.

***

Ева была смешной. Она разрушила свой собственный брак и поцеловала Вилланель, а теперь даже видеть последнюю не хотела. Это немного раздражало, но спустя несколько книг о взаимоотношениях, Вилланель поняла, что иметь проблемы в отношениях — это нормально и ей просто надо дать Еве немного времени и пространства.  
Так что именно это она и сделала. Никаких СМС, никаких визитов, никаких специальных убийств или намеков. Ладно, на самом деле она навещала Еву. Ужасно часто, но до тех пор, пока Ева это не замечала, все было в порядке.

Ева выглядела одинокой и, немного, грустной. Она ходила на работу, ела вредную пищу, притворялась, что ее нет дома, если кто-то пытался навестить ее. Не то чтобы это случалось часто, у нее было не так уж и много близких людей. Она выглядела уставшей. До тех пор, пока Усатый был вне поля зрения, здесь было абсолютно не о чем волноваться и, тем более, он явно не собирался возвращаться. Какой-то странный мужчина пытался разговорить Еву, но она не выглядела сильно заинтересованной его предложением. Кроме того, Вилланель быстро позаботилась об этом, так что волноваться было действительно не о чем.

В каком-то смысле это даже романтично. Заботиться о Еве. Потом немного поработать и вновь вернуться в Лондон, чтобы «провести немного времени» с ней. Иногда Вилланель даже оставляла небольшие подарки на коврике у двери. Ничего большого, зато всегда что-то личное и, честно говоря, Ева не возражала.

Это затягивалось. Вилланель не отличалась терпением и она действительно скучала по разговорам со своей девушкой. По настоящим разговорам, как когда они были партнерами. До того недопонимания в Риме и всего прочего. И не было лучшего времени появиться и навестить Еву, чтобы попытаться наладить их отношения, чем День рождения. Ева не могла злиться на Вилланель в такой день и, к тому же, ситуация с «дать время и пространство» не может продолжаться вечно.

Информировать Еву о своих планах не стоило. Она станет раздражительной и снова скажет что-нибудь о том как сильно не хочет ее видеть.

Это смешно, что влюбленные иногда говорят друг другу.

Именно поэтому сюрприз казался превосходной идеей. Ева все еще работала в том скучном азиатском ресторане и всегда возвращалась домой в 5. Так что появиться раньше и ждать было хорошей идей, тем более довольно простой.

Так что именно это Вилланель и сделала. Она появилась в квартире с духами, которые, кажется, нравились Еве и бутылкой МОЁТ в руках. Это нельзя было назвать взломом. Нужно было просто толкнуть дверь и она распахнется. Между тем, у Евы ужасные соседи. Даже опасные. И они могли бы ограбить ее в любую секунду.

Вилланель оставила свою обувь у двери, не желая расстраивать Еву с самого начала. Квартира была темной и скучной, но Ви могла хотя бы осмотреть ее. Она начала с кухни, где нашла только чей-то телефонный номер на холодильнике. Пару секунд спустя эта Меган 01632 96058, кем бы она не была, лежала в мусорном ведре.

Вилланель хотела найти какие-нибудь бокалы, но, конечно же, у Евы их не было. В процессе поиска Ви заметила парочку милых, цветочных кружек на чайном столике. Она бы воспользовалась ими, но быстро передумала. Они были очень старомодными и, если честно, напоминали ей те кружки, что были у нее в России. Это звучит смешно, но она просто не хотела ворошить прошлое в такой день, а эти кружки никак не улучшали ситуацию. Даже красивое платье и духи не делали ситуацию лучше. Ожидание Евы улучшало ситуацию, но не слишком сильно.

Ожидание было невыносимо, а соблазн опробовать кровать был слишком силен. Одна только мысль о том, насколько она пропитана запахом Евы, заставила Вилланель извиваться. Какое-то время она глазела на кровать, надеясь, что это хоть как-то поможет, но быстро сдалась и плюхнулась на кровать. В конце концов это ее день рождения и она заслужила что-нибудь приятное, какое-то угощение.

Простыни действительно пахли Евой. Не шампунем или духами, а просто ею. Простыни пахли ее телом и, боже, Вилланель скучала по этому. Она легла и сложила руки под головой. Это почти так близко к Еве, как она хотела бы.

***

Ева бросила свою сумку на пол. Она даже не была голодна, как и все последнее время. Усталость всегда побеждала и Ева падала спать еще до того, как решала, что съесть. Как иронично для того, кто весь день занимался готовкой.

Этот день ничем не отличался от остальных.

Какой он там, кстати? А, пятница. Этот был наихудшим.

Во-первых, потому что он был загруженным, во-вторых, потому что быстро заканчивался и Еве приходилось иметь дело с двумя абсолютно пустыми выходными. Кроме работы ей было нечем заняться. Она пересматривала Анатомию Страсти, причем даже не в хронологическом порядке. Просто случайные эпизоды, какая к черту разница.

Было трудно найти новую цель в жизни. Да и не то чтобы Ева пыталась. Все было таким… бессмысленным. Она не могла работать на МИ6. Нахуй их. Она не могла опять начать охоту на киллеров и она даже не хотела больше заниматься этим. Вилланель все еще была где-то там. И Что Ева могла с этим сделать? Она не убьет ее, нет. Не после всего, что было.

Она фантазировала о том, чтобы сделать что-то, потому что у нее действительно было право на это. Особенно после всего происходящего. Но она знала, что не станет это делать, так что стоило просто дать Вилланель существовать. Позволить ей иногда оставлять открытки или цветы у двери, но держаться от нее подальше.

Ева повесила свое пальто и распустила волосы. После восьми часов работы ей просто хотелось, чтобы ее волосы разлетелись во всех возможных направлениях.

Она была готова укутаться в одеяло и не выходить на улицу до самого понедельника.

Затем ее глаза широко распахнулись. В ее постели посапывала Вилланель.

«Господи, помоги мне»  
Ева была трезвой, абсолютно трезвой и в сознании, но то, что она видела.

Этого было достаточно.

Конечно Вилланель сделала бы это рано или поздно. Ева не могла простить себе то, что наивно полагала, что Ви устала от всего этого и ей это надоело. Конечно же нет.

Было трудно решить, мудро ли будить ее. Вилланель выглядела слишком невинной, чтобы причинять боль кому-либо и, кроме того, если Ева и злилась, то злилась в основном на себя.

-Вставай. — не приближаясь даже на дюйм, громко сказала Ева. — Слышишь меня? Что ты за убийца? Ты должна быть внимательнее.

Это заставило Вилланель потянуться, как кошку. Она несколько раз моргнула и застенчиво улыбнулась.

— Привет, Ева.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Навещаю тебя?

— Вилланель, это не смешно. Чего ты хочешь? — Ева все еще не двигалась с своего места, с замешательством глядя на Вилланель и медленно закипая. Наблюдая за тем, как Вилланель встает с кровати и проходит на кухню.

— Я принесла шампанского. Хорошего. Тебе не кажется, что в конце концов нам нужно двигаться дальше?

— Двигаться дальше? О чем ты говоришь? Я сказала тебе оставаться подальше от меня.

— И я послушала. — она подошла и встала прямо напротив Евы. — Я дала тебе время, пространство и все такое.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Нет, Ева! Не начинай эту хрень. — она повысила свой голос только чтобы затем прошептать — Я хотела увидеть тебя.

Эти большие, орехового цвета глаза пронзили Еву и она не могла выдержать это. Знать, что Вилланель может узнать абсолютно все, просто взглянув на нее, было печально. Знание, что Вилланель может узнать абсолютно все, просто взглянув на Еву, разочаровывало.

Она услышала, что спрашивает почти беззвучно — Зачем?

Вилланель слегка наклонилась — ты знаешь зачем.

Это было все, что требовалось. Этот взгляд, улыбка, прогулки вокруг да около, шампанское и слова, смысл которых Вилланель не понимала. Еве этого было достаточно. Это как нажимать на кнопку воспроизведения раз за разом. Вилланель делает ее наивной и уязвимой, чтобы потом подвести. Её достало это дерьмо.

— Выметайся.

— Что?

— Ты меня слышала. — она сглотнула, зная, что ее слова причиняют боль. Особенно учитывая то, что Вилланель выглядела так, будто действительно рада видеть Еву.

— Нет.

— Вилланель, я устала.

— Нет, Ева. Это я устала. — она была зла и готова расплакаться. — я знаю, что ты хочешь меня. Но было бы гораздо проще, если бы я тебе так же и нравилась.

Ева чуть не рассмеялась. — Ты хочешь нравиться мне?

В моменты, подобные этому, Вилланель обычно отступала. Потому что она говорит слишком много оттого что чувствует слишком много и это в опасной близости к смущению.

Но с чего ей заботиться об этом? Больше ничего ее не волновало и она была обижена.

— Да. И ты просто грубиянка. И я просто хотела провести свой День Рождения с тобой.  
— Почему? — Спросила Ева, хотя где-то в глубине она понимала, что уже знает ответ.

У Вилланель, как и у нее, тоже больше никого нет. Она все потеряла и ни на миллиметр не сдвинулась. Не нашла себе другую цель, ни устала от этой. Она была сумасшедшей, опасной, непредсказуемой и даже неудержимой. И сейчас она решила дождаться Еву.

Со стороны Евы было наивно думать, что она хоть капельку лучше. Она убеждала себя, что они разные, но это не было правдой. Они обе сейчас стоят в одном и том же месте, одинокие, с несуществующей моралью и разрушенными жизнями.

— Я думала, что мы можем повеселиться.

Ева вздохнула и кивнула. Она ожидала чего угодно, но точно не Вилланель, изливающую свою душу в пятничный вечер.

— Хорошо. Мне плевать, если ты убьешь меня. Я не боюсь.

— Я знаю.

Они улыбнулись друг другу. Не важно, кто сделал это первой, но, скорее всего, это была Вилланель, слишком довольная собой.

Спустя секунду Ева уже прибралась на кухне, протерла стол и они обе неловко уселись напротив друг друга. Было так непривычно проводить вместе время в такой домашней обстановке. Разговаривая и выпивая.

Если подумать, Вилланель не чувствовала себя неловко.

— Мне нравится твой наряд.

Ева осмотрела себя и поняла, что была одета в свою самую странную футболку из всех, что были. С Черепашками Ниндзя.

— О господи. — она рассмеялась и закрыла лицо руками.

— Откуда ты ее взяла?!

— Понятия не имею. Клянусь.

— Ты ограбила десятилетку или что?

Это было так сюрреалистично — видеть Вилланель такой. Игривой, нормальной, постепенно расслабляющейся с каждым произнесенным словом и сделанным глотком шампанского. Она оставалась великолепной, красивой, но больше походила на женщину, мимо которой Ева прошла бы на Кенсингтон Сквер, а не на серийную убийцу. Она так же не пыталась запугать Еву или доминировать над ней. Удивительно, но это работало даже лучше.

— Итак, чем ты хочешь заняться в свой День Рождения?

—О, обычно я ничего не делаю.

— - Лаадно, а чем бы ты хотела заняться?

Вилланель закусила губу и приподняла бровь, скорчив самую невинную мордочку из всех существующих и существовавших. — Я не планировала заходить так далеко.

— Что?

— Я не думала, что ты так легко сдашься. И вообще сдашься.

Это заставило Еву чувствовать себя более уверенной, знать, что она не так уж и предсказуема в конце концов. Ум Вилланель и ее сила были тем, что Ева всегда признавала, но хоть раз самой быть во главе было восхитительно.

— Я просто хочу чего-нибудь нормального, Ева.

***

Ева — мастер нормальных вещей. Была, на самом деле. Давным-давно. Вилланель разрушила все то нормальное, чего она достигла. И она также разрушила Еву. Но до этого, у нее был свой дом вместо квартиры, ужины вместо еды на вынос и Еве это нравилось. Не так сильно, как ее жизнь в МИ6, но и этого было достаточно.

Они заказали немного еды. Не ту, что Ева ела одна, особенно два дня подряд. Правильный ужин. Никаких пельменей, они обе согласились, что абсолютно ничего итальянского или французского, плохие воспоминания. Обе сошлись на карри.

Это было очень нормальным — заказывать еду с кем-либо. Они также заказали немного алкоголя, потому что полки Евы пустовали. В этом не было ничего необычного, но в том же время это было необычно. Вилланель никогда не знала ничего домашнего, так что это было все, чего она хотела. Она не могла перестать следить за Евой и ее движениями, за тем, как она немного прибралась, создала место для того, чтобы они на самом деле могли насладиться этим временем и она делала это с такой легкостью. Она двигалась по квартире гораздо счастливее, чем час назад, разговаривая обо всем на свете.

Тогда же Ева начала искать что-нибудь нормальное из одежды и в этот момент Вилланель нашла пульт для телевизора. Она не искала что-то определенное, просто раздражающе быстро переключала каналы.

Когда Евы вышла в бежевом джемпере, то остановилась и осмотрелась.

— О, оставь это. Это Everywhere, я обожаю эту песню!

Вилланель потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять. А, она остановилась на каком-то музыкальном канале и теперь Ева начинала подпевать ту песню от Fleetwood Mac.

Что было необычным, так это то, что она начала двигаться в такт музыке.

— Что? Не смотри на меня так!

Но Вилланель просто не могла перестать смотреть на нее. Это напоминало ей то, как она наблюдала за своими убийствами. Только сейчас Ева выглядела довольно счастливой. И совсем не рассердится.

— Давай. — сказала она и потянулась к Вилланель. — Вечеринка без танцев — не вечеринка.

И они начали танцевать, просто танцевать. Руки одной никогда не отпускали другую и наоборот. Они блуждали, скользили, но никогда не расходились.

В первое мгновение Вилланель была поражена. Она механически двигалась, но её мозг был сфокусирован исключительно на Еве. Эта Ева быстро стала одной из ее любимых. Не то чтобы злая Ева была плохой, нет, но эта выглядела так, будто Ви действительно ей нравилась.

Счастье быстро перестало парализовывать разум Вилланель и начало подталкивать к действиям. Она начала повторять движения Евы. Это было глупо. Но это был тот тип глупости, которым она всегда хотела заняться с кем-нибудь.

Ева не переставала смеяться и это был самый лучший звук на земле. Вилланель чувствовала себя в раю, даже просто глядя на нее.

— Смеешься надо мной? — игриво спросила она, в то время как ее акцент ухудшался и ухудшался под действием алкоголя.

Ответа не последовало.

Последовала лишь ладонь на затылке Вилланель и поцелуй. Твердый и настойчивый, но не вынужденный. И ничего не нужно, чтобы заставить ее вернуть Еве поцелуй. Сейчас поцелуй ее не сильно удивил. Она обхватила талию Евы своими руками и прижала к себе, не разъединяя губ. Она чувствовала чужие руки на своей шее. Ева хотела этого, действительно хотела этого с ней. Здесь не было отрицания. Ни другого варианта. Вилланель не могла ошибаться насчет этого, даже если она ошибалась в огромном количестве вещей до этого.  
Она была уверена, что это всегда была Ева.

— Думаю, ты должна остаться на ночь.

**Author's Note:**

> Окей я пыталась :0


End file.
